Hermanos
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Cuatro años pasaron desde que Ikki llegó a aquella isla, más parecida a un infierno. Solo había una cosa que lo mantenía con vida...


¡Hola! Bueno, acá les dejo este fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masami kurumada.

Ikki sentía el sudor corriendo por sus sienes, empapando su cabello con cada gota. La Death Queen island era el infierno. Pero si lo lograba superarla, volvería a ver a Shun. "No" pensó no podía pensar así reemplazó el _si _por el c_uándo_. "Cuando salga volveré a ver a Shun, Ugh, hermano mío, ¿Cómo estarás? Los años pasan, cuatro años… ¿seguirás con vida?"

"Claro" pensó "Shun, se que eres fuerte…" repentinamente, sintió como las imágenes de su infancia azotaban con fuerza. Los golpes casi mortales de su maestro por lo general lograban ese efecto y, con sus últimas fuerzas, se aferraba a la vida gracias a su cosmos y a su pequeño hermano.

Era casi de noche, por lo que Ikki decidió volver a su cuarto que compartía con Shun. Esperaba encontrarle allí, por lo general disfrutaba mucho del atardecer que se apreciaba desde la ventana. Pero para su asombro, no lo vio en el lugar de siempre, con ese aire de nobleza y de sabiduría, ese aire de "todo está en calma, el mundo está en paz". El pequeño Shun se encontraba bajo el marco, con la espalda contra la pared, de cara a la puerta. Cuando sintió que alguien entraba pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla izquierda, dejando sucio en donde antes debía de haber habido lágrimas. Aún así no le dejó ver el pómulo izquierdo de su cara.

-Shun, ¿Qué tienes? –inquirió, más preocupado que otra cosa, pero el pequeño, siempre había sido muy pasivo, tanto era así, que los demás niños siempre insistían que debía de hacerse hombre y su rostro dulce y delicado no ayudaba mucho.

En comparación con Ikki, él era una pequeña damisela en peligro, mientras que su hermano, era algo más parecido al brabucón del lugar. El joven de cabellos color azabache jamás le había dicho o le diría que se hiciera fuerte, pero Shun se sentía en la obligación de corresponder aunque sea con el mínimo gesto de intentar cuidar de sí mismo.

-Nada… -murmuró con voz débil. Provocando que a su vez, las lágrimas rodaran por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Ikki lo miró fijo hasta que Shun tomó el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse con sus ojos. A pesar de que el mayor de los hermanos jamás se decepcionaría de él. Quitó la mano de su rostro para dejar expuesto el lado izquierdo de su rostro, el cual tenía un horrible cardenal color violáceo pasando al negro. El moreno sintió su sangre hervir al ver semejante escena y tuvo la necesidad de golpear a alguien, pero se contuvo. Al niñito no le gustaba la fuerza bruta y menos, cuando era usada contra alguien.

-¿Quién fue? –inquirió. Seseante, con la rabia contenida.

-Nadie, me lo hice cuando caí. –intentó mentir penosamente. Ikki dudó que haya alguien tan incapaz de mentir como Shun.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Shun, ¿Quién fue? –su tono era rudo y el interpelado vaciló por unos segundos aún así no contestó.

Hecho una fiera, Ikki sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Era extraño que alguien se metiera con Shun; en primer lugar porque él era el niño más bueno de todo el orfanato y en segundo lugar, porque sabían que su hermano siempre rondaba cerca de él, velando por su seguridad.

Recordó también lo mal que había quedado Geki luego de la paliza. La había disfrutado. Recordó que el maldito pelón que siempre acompañaba a Saori tuvo que separarlos.

Guilty volvió a golpear con fuerza y dio de lleno en su zona abdominal. Dolía y sentía gusto a sangre en su boca. No sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, pero el pensar en Shun lo ayudaba a levantarse una y otra vez. La voz de esmeralda resonó a lo lejos. Al fin, el entrenamiento había terminado. Se dejó caer en el lugar y cerró los ojos "solo serán unos segundos" se prometió mientras se sumergía en más recuerdos de su pequeño hermano.

acá les dejo este fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre: Reviews, reviews y más reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
